


[podfic] The Swordswoman Triumphant

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of The Swordswoman Triumphant by Ione.Author's Summary: Just after *The Privilege of the Sword* closes, later that afternoon . . .
Relationships: Marcus Ffoloit/Artemisia Fitz-Levi/Katherine Talbert
Comments: 2
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] The Swordswoman Triumphant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Swordswoman Triumphant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32465) by [Ione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ione/pseuds/Ione). 



> Thank you to Ione for permission to record, and to Mousek for the amazing cover art.
> 
> Warning: Mention and discussion of past sexual assault.

  
Cover art by Mousek

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/swordswoman)


End file.
